


Scenes from a psychopath

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Sex, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alive!Tadashi, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Yandere Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have absolutely no pleasure in the stimulants in which I sometimes so madly indulge. It has not been in the pursuit of pleasure that I have periled life and reputation and reason. It has been the desperate attempt to escape from torturing memories, from a sense of insupportable loneliness and a dread of some strange impending doom." -Edger Allen Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a psychopath

Blood rushing cold, blood shot eyes as he scrambled all around cleaning up everything trying to hide the evidence 

_No,nononononon this was not what he wanted, t-this is horrible, w-what will tadashi think? oh! oh god tadashi what will he think?_

His hole body shaked  _something like this doesn't just happen!_  hiro thought, he wanted to run and hide to not face this problem, but he knew Better tadashi will find him in minutes, seconds then he'll just ask hiro what's wrong, 

A-and...- hiro doesn't want that, he doesn't want tadashi to know.

He's glade tadashi's not here he has time to clean this mess up at least.

__

* * *

_There!_ he was done with his last touches of his new project, he can't wait to tell hiro  oh the pleasure he'll get from him when he starts using it in bed with him.

He'll just put it up for time being. 

And look at the time, he's gotta go visit his little squirt.

* * *

 

Hiro exhaled as he held himself he sat on his brothers bed (Like he always does, but tadashi never complained.) trying to calm down his rapid heart beat, he heard the run of tadashi's moped from downstairs he started panicking again  useless thoughts (that could be true.) start forming in his head 

_what if he doesn't want you anymore? What if he found someone else? The baby moves weird not like no other baby, he won't want it,  he looked pretty mad by the sound of his moped._

thoughts start swarming in hiro's mind hiro didn't realize tadashi stepped in the room tears streaming down his face, he didn't realize his eyes where closed either 

"Why are you crying?" Tadashi said softly so gentle as he sat beside his love. 

Hiro surprised opened his eyes as yes he noticed liquid on his hands and  his cheeks ,

All he could say was "H-huh?" Tadashi shook his head as he wipes the tears streaming down hiro's cheeks. 

He felt tadashi wrap his arms around him, hiro snuggled in to tadashi's strong chest, 

"I-i love you." Hiro whimpers out and tadashi rubs soft circles on his back repeating "I love you more." With a chuckle 

Hiro smiles.

_there's no way he could leave me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanting to make a alien baby series from my "He's mine" shot stories


End file.
